the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order Of Zealots
"Let's do this!" Zealots are capable of moving at truly superhuman speeds, even the slowest of them moves like a blur, outpacing and outmaneuvering all others. While still human and able to die like anyone else, the real difference is that to injure them - you first have to make physical contact with them. Not an easy goal for most Supernaturals. Aspect of God: God's Zeal AKA: The Servants, God's Servants. Zealot Degrees Facts: -Zealots, depending on personal ability and experience, move at different speeds. The very best break sound barriers and produce sonic booms. However, Zealots must be extremely careful in how they release their power. Despite the fact that most loose clothing flies off the human body at certain speeds, there's also the fact that scorch marks on highways stretching kilometers long will most certainly draw public attention! -Zealots tend to have a cowboy mentality, often given to shows of braggadocio and skill. They also tend to ignore the rule of looking before one leaps, believing that their quickness and raw talent will dig them out of any trouble they land in. -Zealots are ideal fast-attack troops, taking out select targets with relative impunity, sabotaging enemy supply depots to cripple logistics and running recon missions in minutes. -Because this is a supernatural feat, a Zealot's metabolism is only slightly heightened, thus they only need slightly more nutrients than one would expect. -A major Title within this Order is "Hound" and it signifies a Zealot who has mastered the art of relentlessness. When facing down opponents, even powerful ones, most Zealots quickly learn to play to their own strengths by forcing the foe to flee and then hounding them relentlessly as they do so. Some Zealots have been known to hound targets for miles, never giving them a chance to rest, using their own powers of speed to outlast and outmaneuver them. More than a few enemies of this Order have been taken into custody, not after some titanic battle, but instead after collapsing from exhaustion. Sugars: Zealot's bodies are powered by supernatural energies, so the increase in their metabolism and motor functions don't drain them or damage their health. However, in spite of that, feeding a Zealot lots of sugar has interesting side-effects. They become super-active (if they weren't already) and will go on long bouts of inexhaustible activities, much to the frustration of those around them. Factions: -Couriers = These Zealots specialize in transporting items or information of a very valuable and sensitive nature. -Vanguard = When a tragic or catastrophic event occurs anywhere in the world, and there are no Adepts nearby (or not enough) these Zealots (also known as First Responders) will use their super-speed to arrive first on the scene. They must quickly asses the scene, determine the level and nature of the danger, and they must quickly help any civilians caught in the danger. And they must go in blind, not really sure what the nature of the danger is. -Jackalope Trainer = These Zealots catch and breed Jackalopes, often training them to fight beside them and other Zealots in battle. -Gunslingers = Following in the traditions of the American West, these Zealots own and train in revolver firearms and are feared for their quick trigger-fingers. -Olympians = Olympians are athletic Zealots who hold competitions against one another. They are avid supporters of the Ragnarok Tournaments. References: -http://biblehub.com/1_kings/18-46.htm -http://truthintheword.wordpress.com/2010/07/20/when-comes-upon-you/ -http://www.openbible.info/topics/zeal -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0193364/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0493464/